Sarada Uchiha
by Lizi.15
Summary: Sarada's shattered relationship with her father begins to take it's toll on her. She begins to question the occupation of a ninja and whether its worth the sacrifice. With the help of the only person who could begin to understand her pain she will uncover the secrets of her past and rediscover what it means to be a ninja. She may even find romance along the way. (BORUSARA)
1. A Father and His Child

Chapter I:

"U-chi-ha…"

Sarada sounded out the name slowly, paying close attention to each syllable as if trying to find some hidden meaning behind the word. She searched desperately for a key, a clue, anything capable of unlocking answers to the million questions living in her head.

 _What was so important about the name? Why did its stamp bring her such reverence from her peers? Why was it so significant? Was it the reason her father couldn't be with her? What was it?_

"U-chiha…Uchiha Sasuke…who are you, Papa?"

Sarada cast away her thoughts with an exasperated sigh before directing her attention toward the rowdy blond-haired boy fumbling his way onto the dock across the lake. Not far behind him was his equally blond-haired father clearly amused by his son's unconstrained enthusiasm.

"Hurry up old man! I'm going to catch the big boss fish today dattebasa!"

"Not if I catch him first dattebayo!"

Sarada immediately recognized the enthusiastic pair to be Boruto and Uncle Naruto just in time for their Sunday evening fishing trip. Although their playful and childlike spirits were the very antithesis of Sarada's quiet and reserved nature, the pair never failed to amuse her. Sarada couldn't quite explain her attraction for the pair, but the joy she felt from observing them together was something she couldn't mask. It was clear that they really cared for one another and she cherished the bond between them almost as if it was her own. Perhaps it was because she yearned for the same kind of intimacy with her father.

Sarada had no doubt that Boruto adored his father. He admired him like a hero but not in the way the rest of the villagers revered him. Boruto admired the mundane aspects of his father's personality: his giddiness, his playful sense of humor, his simplicity, all the things that made him his father. He loved the simple man underneath the hero suit and Uncle Naruto loved Boruto. His eyes said it all. The tender way in which he looked at his son was a testament to the unconditional love a parent is said to have for his child. It made Sarada wonder about the way her own father would look at her.

Although Sarada was happy for Boruto, she couldn't help but feel a bit jealous of their relationship. She was embarrassed to admit it, but her father's absence had taken its toll on her. Anxiously awaiting his return was beginning to feel exhausting. Sarada began to wonder if he would ever return or if his "special mission," was just an invention of her mother's meant to help her ease the pain of his abandonment. Whatever the case, she wanted nothing more than to know him.

With that final thought Sarada gave one final glance at the pair before hopping down from the tree branch she was nestled on and began to make her way home. Tomorrow was a very special day after all; Uncle Naruto would become Hokage and soon after she would begin her studies at the Ninja Academy.

 _Ninja huh? I wonder…_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II:

Sarada awoke to the cawing and clicking of crows at her window. Careful not to make any additional noise she slid her window open slowly to allow them entry. To her dismay they flew in with boisterous gusto before perching affectionately on her wrist and shoulder. Giggling Sarada offered each of them a treat,

"Honestly you two, you've got to be more quiet. If Mama finds out I've been meeting you guys behind her back, she'll kill me."

The two birds cradled their heads into Sarada's face in understanding.

"You guys came to wish me luck huh?"

Sarada smiled remembering her first encounter with the pair. It was about four years past; she had just turned four when the couple summoned themselves at her bedroom window for the first time. They were only fledglings when she first met them, hopping playfully outside her window. They were quick to acquire a fondness for her, leaping trustfully into her little treat filled hands. Smitten with the pair Sarada decided to introduce them to her mother. Although finding the picture of young Sarada nestling the baby birds like infants in her arms quite endearing; she did not approve of Sarada keeping them. Sakura explained to her that the crows had a home just like theirs and a Mama who was probably worried sick about them. With a bit of resistance Sarada let them go however, getting the duo to leave her proved to be a greater challenge. No matter how hard she tried to keep them away they just kept coming back to her. Soon enough she stopped fighting it and decided instead to keep her relationship with the pair a secret from her mother. They soon became inseparable. The pair visited her almost every morning and sometimes even while she played in the park or when she went shopping with her mother. No matter where she was they always seemed to find her and protect her. In fact, she could recall a time when they nearly pecked a young Boruto to death for pulling her pigtail in the sand box. They were like her guardians always at a close watch.

Sarada was startled back into reality at the sudden swoosh of black feathers as the birds swept through her open window. Shutting the window behind them, Sarada turned back to her bedroom to get ready for the day ahead.

By the time Sarada made her way downstairs, Sakura was already working away making breakfast. Her mother shocked her most of the time. It was incredible the way she could just keep moving. Sarada always thought her mother's workaholism had something to do with her father. Perhaps she wanted to keep her mind occupied so she couldn't find the time to think of him. Regardless of Sakura's strength, she was never very good at hiding her feelings from Sarada. She knew her better than anyone did.

Noticing Sarada's arrival, Sakura quickly shifted her attention from the crackling eggs at the stove to her daughter.

"Ah sweetheart you're all ready! Come sit. I'll pour you a cup of tea."

"Good morning, Mama!"

Sarada sat down at the table watching her mother pour her favorite tea into her cup.

"Can you believe it? Todays the day! SHAAANAROOO! Get ready Konoha because my daughter is going to kick some serious butt!"

Sarada giggled at her mother's childlike behavior. Sakura was often very level headed and cool but in moments like these she could be quite the opposite allowing her emotions to get the better of her. Sarada was okay with it though, because she too possessed the same quality. Although most of the time she was more reserved, she also had her moments of slipped passion.

"Mama…"

"Yes Dear."

"Why did you become a shinobi? I mean what was so attractive about it?"

Pensively, Sakura placed her fingers against her chin, before blushing at a certain embarrassing memory from her genin days. Back when Kakashi had asked a similar question about her dreams and she'd retorted like a babbling idiot. Of course, she hadn't initially become a ninja to pursue the love of her life, but it was still embarrassing to think back to the days when it seemed like it was her only aspiration. Before meeting Sasuke, she had the dream of becoming a respectable ninja unlike her parents who opted for a humbler experience.

"I guess it was because I wanted to prove to myself that I was capable of doing it. Besides becoming a ninja was a very common aspiration for children to pursue when I was growing up. In these times of peace, you've got more options, but back then the most revered occupation was that of a shinobi. But that's enough reminiscing for now. We've got to get going otherwise you're going be late for your first day and I'm going to be late for work."

As they made their way to the academy, Sarada thought back to her conversation with her mother at breakfast.

"I guess it was because I wanted to prove to myself that I was capable of doing it."

Certainly, Sarada was capable of becoming a shinobi, unlike her mother, she had two shinobi parents. But what about her father? She wondered why he had chosen that path. She was about to open her mouth and ask her mother before she was interrupted by their sudden arrival at the academy where they were greeted by Aunt Hinata and Lord seventh who were dropping off a very feisty Boruto. Sarada greeted them before turning her attention to the sibling quarrel culminating between Himawari and Boruto.

"I told you not to bring that stupid stuffed animal, yet you did it anyway so deal with it because I'm not carrying it for you. It's super uncool!"

"It is too cool! Maybe you're just not cool enough to see it! Now hold it for me because I'm tired."

"Absolutely not! No way! Sorry kid it's not happening," said Boruto before folding his arms in definitive defiance.

Sarada took the opportunity to weigh in on the argument.

"Hn. Figures YOU would act like this," said Sarada very matter of factly.

Boruto turned at the sound of Sarada's voice obviously unaware that she had witnessed their squabble. Himawari's eyes lit up as soon as she saw Sarada before quickly running over to her for a hug. Himawari looked up to Sarada almost like an older sister and Sarada loved Himawari like the little sister she never had. They got along perfectly. The same could not be said about Boruto and Sarada's relationship. The two couldn't quite pinpoint where their disdain for one another had stemmed however, it was clear that they could not stand one another.

"What is that supposed to mean?!" exclaimed Boruto.

"It means that you're an idiot. You can't even set aside your own arrogance to show some chivalry towards your exhausted kid sister."

"You're to talk! You're the most arrogant person I know! You think you're little miss perfect! Constantly judging everything I do!"

"Maybe if you weren't such an idiot I wouldn't have to!"

The two were getting dangerously close to turning their verbal battle into a smack down before Naruto stepped in to ease the two. Sakura giggled before saying to Naruto something about the incident seeming "very familiar," to which Naruto replied with a sheepish smile.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter III:**

The sound of shuriken cutting through the air, a Katon exhaling through her lungs, the earth trembling under her fist and suddenly shearing pain and a blurred vision…

"AAAARRRGHHH. DAMN IT," screamed Sarada as she collapsed onto her knees, clutching her eyes in agonizing pain.

Removing her glasses, Sarada placed her palm over her closed lids and carefully began releasing soothing chakra into both of her eyes.

 _The pain is getting worse. The intervals between each loss of vision are narrowing. If I keep up like this I might… Damn it! What does this mean?_

Once she felt the pain subside, she lifted herself off the ground and moved over towards her targets to extract her shuriken from the bullseye. She then repositioned herself before perfectly curving her shuriken just enough to once again make the bullseye.

After a few more hours, drenched in sweat and completely out of breath, Sarada terminated her training session with a final blow toward a nearby tree. The tree broke evenly into two pieces as it crashed down into the earth. Plopping herself down on the broken tree trunk, Sarada gave out an exhausted sigh before looking up to her crows cawing above her. Knowing exactly what the signal indicated, Sarada stood up from her seat on the tree turned log and began packing up her things.

The day's final streaks of sunlight where beginning to fade behind the tree tops when Sarada felt a sudden jolt of consciousness wash over her as her shadow clone unified back into her body.

Sarada had been sending her shadow clone in place of her at the academy for the past two years. It all started when she came to the realization that her skills were far too advanced for the academy. Blinded by the initial excitement of taking her first official step into the enigmatic world of shinobis, she didn't realize how easy the curriculum was. It wasn't until a few weeks into her second year at the academy, during an elementary lesson on shuriken, that she realized how bored she truly was. Taijutsu, shuriken training, ninjutsu even the basic studies came easily to her. The most entertaining thing about attending the academy soon became arguing with Boruto, a realization that terrified Sarada. That was when she decided something had to be done. She couldn't continue wasting her time at the academy, but she also couldn't simply stop attending. Instead, she devised a plan that would allow her to train all day on her own while also attending the academy. Once she figured out how to maintain her shadow clone at a long range, the rest was easy. She would send her shadow clone in place of her at the academy whilst her true self spent the day training on her own. It was the perfect plan. In fact, keeping it a secret from her attentive mother proved easier than she thought it would be. Since Sarada started at the academy, Sakura began to take up more shifts at the hospital making it almost impossible for them to have an unwanted encounter during academy hours. Sakura, being the workaholic that she was, often stayed late too, giving Sarada the freedom to train to her hearts content without raising suspicion.

What exactly Sarada was training for was a mystery. She didn't particularly care about becoming a ninja. All she knew was that she wanted to get stronger. Her whole life she thought of herself as insignificant and weak. Her father left her, and her mother was working tirelessly for the sake of the village. She wanted to prove herself; she wanted to prove to her father that she didn't need him, that whatever hold he once held over her was gone. With each passing day at the academy and each passing day without her father's presence, Sarada began to feel pessimistic towards the idea of becoming a ninja. As far as she was concerned ninja had a negative connotation. She'd come to know the word to mean abandonment.

Before heading home, Sarada made a stop at her favorite dango shop in hopes of picking up some of her favorite tri-color dumplings only to run into Boruto. Only Boruto was capable of stinking up the delicious aroma of the shop. Three years at the academy practically spending every waking moment together and an entire childhood of play dates and family get togethers couldn't fix their relationship. Every time Sarada caught sight of Boruto an indescribable feeling took hold of her. A feeling she misinterpreted for contempt.

Taking notice of Sarada's presence, Boruto too looked rather annoyed to see Sarada, before noticing her current state.

"What happened to you Sarada? You look like you were mobbed or something," said Boruto, looking surprisingly worried.

Forgetting about her tattered clothing and perspired skin, Sarada gave Boruto a confused look before immediately realizing her sorry state.

"Oh no nothing like that I just…" realizing that she had no obligation to explain herself to Boruto she finished her statement with, "That's none of your concern." Before she approached the counter to make her order.

Boruto, not being one to let things go so easily, followed her to the counter.

"Sarada how long are you going to act like this? We've known each other our whole lives. You can tell me what's going on with you. What happened?"

Finding Boruto's concern quite endearing but strangely out of character, Sarada looked over at Boruto, before brushing past his side to grab her order from across the counter. Giving him a faint smile she said softly,

"Good night Boruto," before exiting the shop.


End file.
